


Proposal

by 10koi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, bringing my stuff from tumblr bcs nsfw ban may delete my blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10koi/pseuds/10koi
Summary: RFA + V & Saeran propose to MC





	1. Yoosung

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope these won’t suck. AND I’M SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG. IT’S JUST THAT I SUCK FOR PROPOSAL HCs AND STUFF LIKE THAT. LIKE, I HAVE -10000 CREATIVITY FOR THAT KIND OF STUFF BUT I HOPE THIS IS OKAY.

  * he is nervous as  _ **fucc**_
  * at first he wanted to get help from zen but then decided against it. wanting this to be absolutely special for you.
  * at first he was thinking of doing something big, but he realized it wasn’t his style so he decided to do something simple
  * he decided to cook for the both of you that night
  * once you get home (after asking jaehee to entertain you ALL DAY) he’s waiting for you in semi-formal attire
  * you notice how dim the lights are
  * “yoosung, what’s all this!?” you say excitedly.
  * “ _just decided to do something nice for you.”_
  * once you guys were done with dinner he stood up and offered you his hand
  * you stand up confused as heck
  * “ _Ok, MC, close your eyes.”_
  * you do as he says
  * “ _Okay… open them!”_
  * he is NERVOUS SO NERVOUS
  * once you open your eyes and find him on one knee with a small box in his hand, your heart stops.
  * _no way, no way, no way, nO WAY_
  * you feel tears start to fill your eyes
  * “MC, you are one of the most important persons in my life… You saved me from a darkness that was slowly consuming me… You opened my eyes and showed me a whole new world. I am so lucky to have such a kind and beautiful person in my life. You mean the world to me, you make my days better, you are… you are the light of my life. So… I wanted to know…” he swallows, “Pl-Please.. MC… Will you… Will you marry me!?”
  * he half shouts the last part
  * not even a second passes and you tackle hugged him into the ground
  * can you guess what the answer was?




	2. Zen

  * C H E E S Y AS FUCC
  * this was the first time in a long time that he was  _this_ nervous about performing
  * why?
  * because he booked the local theater  ~~with jumin’s help~~  and planned out an entire musical
  * it was about everything you two’ve been through ever since you met
  * seven was the one who drove you to the theater, thinking that everyone was going to go watch a musical (but like, not one of zen’s because mc is zen’s manager so they’d know)
  * once she sat down he noticed how it was completely empty except for her and sev- never mind, seven broke into a run and exited the room
  * you were about to walk out as well, feeling slightly annoyed, thinking this was just a prank when the lights slowly dimmed out and zen appeared in the middle of the stage
  * and the show started
  * you were mesmerized, unable to look away from your beautiful boyfriend
  * once the final number was about to end he called you up the stage
  * once you were in front of him, he slowly got on one knee and took out a small box from the inside of his jacket
  * you couldn’t help the soft gasp that left your lips
  * “ _MC, you’ve helped in so many ways… you’ve been here for me ever since you joined the RFA, helped me move forward, and always make me want to be a better person. You just… you just make the happiest man, my beautiful princess. I want to be there for you whenever you feel down, I want to see your gorgeous face next to me whenever I wake up. I just, I love you. I am so in love with you, and so, I want to ask.. MC, will you marry me?”_
  * Yup, you were crying and he immediately got worried.
  * “ _Baby! Baby what’s wrong!? You.. You don’t want to–”_
  * You shook your head violently and dropped to your knees, wrapping your arms tightly around the giant.
  * “YES! I.. YES!!!”
  * He starts crying afterwards.
  * The rest of the RFA pops out from backstage and start taking pictures of the both of you.




	3. Jaehee

  * This is honestly unexpected of her.
  * One would think that she’d go the traditional way and go to a fancy restaurant for a romantic dinner.
  * but you two were simply sitting on the couch, watching one of Zen’s musicals when she pauses it and turns to look at you
  * you were confused
  * she only paused zen’s musicals if she needed a toilet break or something to eat.
  * she grabbed your hand and laced your fingers together, her eyes never leaving yours
  * “ _MC, I.. I have something I need to tell you.”_
  * Now you were scared. Maybe she wanted to break up with you. Maybe she was tired and wasn’t able to keep up with your relationship.
  * she must’ve seen the worry written all over your face and decided to start talking.
  * “ _You’ve been a pillar for me every since you joined the RFA. I am so grateful and thankful to you, MC. You’re beautiful, smart, independent, and kind. Even if we fight from time to time, I always know we’ll make it through. For all that, I love you.”_ she slowly pulled something out behind her it was a white box. 
  * “Jaehee…” you mouthed.
  * “ _MC,”_ she carefully opened the box, revealing a beautiful silver ring, “ _will you make me the happiest person ever and give me the huge blessing of you marrying me?”_
  * You stayed quiet for so long that she felt her heart start to crumble. Jaehee was about to close the box when you pressed your lips firmly against hers, burying your fingers in her hair.
  * “Yes… _”_ you whispered, “I want to marry. Yes! Yes!” 
  * She took a picture of the two of you and your ring, then sent it to the RFA chat.
  * A LOT OF MAKING OUT AFTERWARDS.




	4. Jumin

  * HE WOULD GO ALL OUT!!!!!!!!
  * for this he would go as far as buying a yacht and sailing to the middle of nowhere
  * you were already pretty overwhelmed due to this date
  * everything was beautiful
  * it was a moonlit and starry night, the stars looked even prettier when you were away from the city lights
  * you two were having dinner on deck when he suddenly stood up and offered you his hand
  * you took it and he slowly got on one knee
  * was he..?
  * omg no way
  * he started fishing something out of his suit and made a small victory noise when he found it (it was adorable)
  * it was a small black box.
  * you were already crying and he was  _SO_ confused
  * “ _Why are you crying, MC? Did I do something wrong?”_
  * You shook your head and with a shaky voice asked him to continue
  * He nodded, a bit unsure, before shaking his head and clearing his throat
  * “ _MC, you are the reason for my happiness. When I think of the future your face always pops into my mind. I want to have one with you. I need you with me. You are everything I’ve been looking for… I don’t know what my life would be without you and I wouldn’t even want to imagine it. You make each and every day worth living. I can’t believe I was able to find love, to find someone who loves me… even after all we went through, you stayed. You.. You stayed and I am forever grateful. So, please, MC, will you marry me? Will you be mine?”_
  * You’ve never seen so much emotion fill this man’s face. You could feel his hand shaking slightly in yours. He was nervous…
  * You were able to stop crying for a moment, but the tears came right back
  * “I love you,” was the only thing you said before pushing him onto the floor and kissing him passionately.
  * He was taken aback, but smiled nonetheless.
  * “ _Can I put the ring on you?”_
  * You started laughing before straddling him and sitting up.




	5. Saeyoung

  * your phone suddenly started malfunctioning until the screen only read
  * “ _If you come home I’ll fix your phone”_
  * after 15 mins, he heard the front door being unlocked
  * _finally_
  * _“_ SAEYOUNG CHOI! WHERE ARE YOU!?”
  * he couldn’t help but chuckle
  * “ _Right here~~~~!!!!”_
  * any moment now
  * the moment you walked into the living room you were shocked
  * pictures of the both of you surrounded the room, several videos were playing on the monitors of different laptops and the TV
  * “Wh-What’s all this!?”
  * His grin got wider (if that was even possible) and he made his way towards you.
  * “ _I’m glad you asked, MC.”_
  * He whistled and Robo Cat entered the room, carrying a small red box on its back.
  * “ _The package is here, God Seven, meow.”_
  * _“Thank you so very much.”  
_
  * He took the box from the robot’s back before planting a small kiss on your nose and getting on one knee
  * overwhelmed was the word
  * you were overwhelmed and suddenly lightheaded
  * you weren’t expecting this
  * AT ALL
  * after all he asked you to go get some Dr. Pepper from the convenience store and get some takeout after you left Jaehee’s
  * “ _MC…” he slowly opened the box to reveal a beautiful golden ring in it, “I love you.”_
  * The only thing you could do was nod, as if begging him to continue
  * “ _You saved me. You are my guardian angel as much as I am yours. I am forever grateful to you. You make me so happy each and every day. Thanks to you I got my brother back, I realized that I wasn’t alone in this world, and I realized that… that I deserve to be happy too. You saved me from a life of loneliness. You make every day worth living, you make me feel so loved every day. MC, you are a huge blessing in my life. You came to make it better and I thank God each and every day for that. I still can’t believe you chose me. I still can’t believe that you enjoy being by my side. These feelings I have for you are so overwhelming that sometimes I don’t know what to do. I just need you with me, I need you in my life forever. I need you to keep being my guide. So, MC, will you marry me?”_
  * Tears were running down your cheeks and helped him up
  * Once he was standing up you wrapped your arms tightly around his waist and buried your face into his chest, nodding furiously
  * “I-In the s-space station r-right?” 
  * His entire face went red
  * He lifted your face upwards and rested his forehead against yours
  * “ _I love you.”_




	6. Jihyun

  * the both of you would be in bed, tangled on each other
  * it was one of those mornings after the two of you made love
  * those were his favorites
  * he loved tracing his fingers along your face then burying them in your hair
  * “I love you, V…”
  * he was surprised to hear the love that filled your voice
  * that was it
  * from underneath his pillow he fished a small white box and slowly opened it, placing it tentatively in front of your face
  * you were stunned
  * “ _MC, I was lost and you helped me find the light. You helped me change, helped me grow and for that I’m so grateful. The only thing I want to say is that I am in love with you. I’m afraid to hear your answer, but I am absolutely sure that this is what I want and that is you. So, MC, will you marry me?”_
  * You gently took the ring from the box and placed it on your finger
  * “Absolutely yes.”
  * You brought his hands to the side of your face and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips




	7. Saeran

  * the fact that he’s doing just comes to show how much he actually trusts and loves you
  * it’s nighttime and you two are in the park, sitting on the grass while admiring the stars
  * you noticed that he’s been fidgeting nonstop ever since you left for the park
  * “Saeran, are you feeling okay?” you asked in the gentlest of voices.
  * “ _Marry me, MC.” he suddenly blurted out._
  * “Wh-What…?”
  * “ _Marry me.”_
  * This time he turned to look at you, holding a ring between his index and thumb in front of your face.
  * No other words were needed because his eyes said it all.
  * The love he felt for you was unconditional. You made him feel so loved, so special, so… needed. He was unable to think of a future without you in it, the only thought gave him anxiety.
  * You held out your hand and he immediately placed the ring on your finger.
  * “Can I hug you?”
  * he noticed how your voice started trembling and couldn’t help but smile before nodding
  * “ _Of course.”_
  * You tackled him into the ground and hid your face in his neck.
  * “I want to marry you. I love you. I’ll never leave, ever. I love you.”
  * He blushed furiously before nodding once and placing a gentle kiss on your temple before mumbling out a faint, “ _I love you too.”_




End file.
